


Do You Want Me?

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Josh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Homophobia, Like later tho, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tyler, Omega Verse, Smut, There might be a lil angst too, Tyler is really kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: Tyler Joseph is the stereotypical high school jock.Josh Dun is the less popular punk.When Josh finds Tyler in the middle of his first heat in the school bathrooms, they're thrust into each other's lives in ways they would never have expected.





	1. Meeting Josh Dun

**Author's Note:**

> -SOME BASIC INFORMATION-  
> Tyler is a really clingy omega, so once he's bonded to someone he grabs onto them and never let's go (literally) and during the first day or so of his heats he's pretty non-verbal, that's why once he meets Josh he just clings to him and repeats 'alpha' over and over.  
> Josh is like, really tall, like 6'4 and Ty's like 5'8.  
> Ty is 14 an Josh is 15.  
> When Tyler presents and goes into his first heat that kinda triggered Josh's rut, making him become extremely protective over Tyler and Tyler become extremely drawn to him and the pheromones his body was producing, their bodies basically chose them to be mates essentially.  
> Tyler's heat is kinda toned down I guess by the presence of Josh, so he isn't as desperate to be fucked as a normal omega in heat would be, but he still craves Josh's knot, just not on an overly desperate horny level, the same for Josh, he wants Tyler but it's really toned down and he just feels the need to protect him rather than fuck him at the moment.

Tyler Joseph was always expected to be an alpha.

Despite his lanky submissive frame and stature, he had a personality that radiated dominance and confidence. He played basketball religiously and was the stereotypical popular jock.

So when he started to sweat profusely during this third-period math lesson, he began worrying. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt, the cloth becoming damp with the amount of sweat his body was producing. "Yo dude, are you okay?" His friend and fellow teammate Matty asked him curiously. He shook his head, trying to hold in his tears from how awfully sick he felt. He raised his hand politely, ignoring the urge to itch his skin until it was red raw.  His teacher, Mr Aldsworth, noticed his condition, eyes widening. Tyler took a moment to think about how he looked to other people, sweat drenched, skin flushed. "Sir? Could I go to the bathroom?" He croaked out, voice weak and scratchy. It was disturbing how fast his condition had changed. This morning he was fine and dandy, and now he just felt like death. Mr Aldsworth nodded profusely, his worry laying plain on his face. Even though he himself was a beta, he'd been trained to know when one of his students was presenting. 

Tyler quickly made his way out of the classroom, trying to avoid dragging too much attention to himself. Once he was out of the stuffy classroom and in the empty hallway, he sprinted to the nearest bathroom, locking himself in the first stall he saw. There, he allowed himself to panic. "What the heck is wrong with me?" He asked himself, sitting on the toilet and putting his face in his hands. His boxers felt slightly damp in the _ass_ region too and his scent had changed dramatically. He tugged at his hair hopelessly, hoping that if he didn't acknowledge what was actually happening to him that it'd just go away. Unfortunately, bodies don't work that way. 

"It's fine Tyler, you're okay" he murmured, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to have a panic attack right now. "You can just call mom to pick you up, she'll understand" just as he fished his phone from his pocket the bathroom door opened and a pair of footsteps made themselves known. "Shit shit shit" the stranger's voice echoed throughout the once empty bathroom. Tyler whimpered subconsciously, not realising what he'd done until the stranger's voice rang out again. "Hello? Is somebody else in here?". Tyler's eyes were watering, salty tears threatening to escape and cascade down his cheeks. He choked on a sob, cursing himself at how easily he cried. He was made painfully aware how his pheromones were filling the bathroom when the strange boy sniffed the air loudly, causing Tyler to bury his face in his hands even more, letting choked sobs leaving his lips every few moments.

The stranger knocked on the stall's door which made Tyler jump a little, whimpers slipping past his lips. "Are you okay?" The boy asked, only getting sobs in response. "Can you open the door and let me in?" He asked yet again. Tyler's not quite sure why he trusted this strange boy but he cautiously reached out a hand and unlocked the door silently. Something about the older sounding boy calmed him. The door creaked open revealing a taller, blue haired boy. He had soft facial features, a nose ring and black gauges. His eyes were the colour of mocha, soft and warm. Tyler had seen him around the halls a few times, every time he'd have to stop and stare in awe for a while. Tyler silently cursed himself for presenting in school and this  _extremely attractive_   _ **alpha**_ be the one to find him.

The blue haired boy knelt down next to the crying Tyler, his own scent becoming apparent in the small stall. Tyler sniffed, the blue boy's pheromones entering his nose. He immediately threw himself into the boy's arms, wrapping himself in strong arms. He buried his face in the other boy's neck, nosing his scent gland to try and produce more of Blue Boy's heavenly scent. " _A-Alpha_ " Tyler whimpered, in no state to filter what he was saying. The boy held him to his chest tightly, the smaller boys' heated skin and raging pheromones only working to increase the others' Tyler-induced rut.

"Ssh omega, alpha's got you" Blue Boy hushed. The boy squirmed in his grasp, clawing at both of their clothes. "Alpha please" Tyler moaned. He no longer felt the embarrassment just white hot arousal throughout his entire body. Especially towards the alpha holding him to his muscular chest.

"Listen, baby, I'm gonna take you to the nurses' office but I need you to tell me your name, can you do that?" Blue Boy asked him. Tyler whimpered gripping the older's shirt in his delicate hands. "Alpha" he whined, the older boy sighing in frustration. He picked the heat stricken boy up, carrying him bridal style while he exited the bathroom. He made his way down the still empty corridors towards the nurse's office, silently praying no one would randomly walk out and see them like this. Although he didn't know the boy's name, he knew he was popular and he was, well, not so popular.

He safely made it to the nurse's office, the kind-eyed woman leading him over to the beds. He set the boy down, although he still clung to his arm like a lifeline. Tyler mostly tuned the conversation out, sighing contently and rubbing his face on Blue Boy's muscular arm, occasionally muttering the word 'alpha'. He didn't zone out completely, though, catching Blue Boy's name. _Joshua_.

"Well, I think the best option is to call his parents and have them pick Tyler up, " Miss Stevens told Joshua, allowing him to leave and get back to his classes. However, when he tried to stand up, the delicate boy beside him whimpered loudly, crawling into his lap and rubbing his face in the elder's neck. "Ty, cmon, I have to go" Joshua hushed, rubbing the omega's back reassuringly. "Alpha" Tyler whined, burying himself further into Josh, breathing in his calming scent."I guess you're going to have to stay Joshua" Miss Stevens chuckled, watching the alpha try and comfort the clingy omega. "I don't mind" the alpha smiled, wrapping his muscular arms around the frail boy in his lap. Miss Stevens then left the boys alone, presumably to call his Tyler's parents.

Tyler nuzzled his face into Josh's neck, his fluffy hair tickling the elder's jawline. Tyler's heat had seemed to calm down a considerable amount with the presence of the alpha, his skin no longer itching and sweating reducing. However, even if the alpha reduced some symptoms of his heat, the alpha male certainly stirred a deep want in his bones, the desire to be knotted by the blue haired boy overwhelming the omega. "Alpha" Tyler whined desperately, silently trying to grind his ass back onto Josh's crotch. He whimpered, the small amount of friction he received not enough to ease his urge.

"Tyler, woah stop for a second" Josh urged. Tyler didn't stop, grinding back onto Josh's clothed crotch, again and again, releasing low grunts and moans as he did so. " ** _Stop_** Tyler" Josh commanded, Tyler instantly freezing at the alpha's demanding voice. "Tyler, I just met you today, you're driven wild by your hormones, I can't knot you now," Josh sighed, "not yet at least" mumbling the last part. Tyler was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen and it was hard to deny the omega what he wanted, but he knew Tyler didn't actually want him but rather just his knot. He found it was so hard to control himself around the smaller boy, just his scent driving his rut crazy.

Tyler sighed dejectedly, settling back down in the alpha's lap. "Pretty Joshie" Tyler whispered as he nuzzled his face into Josh's neck again, gently nipping and licking at the scent gland on his neck, trying to stimulate it to release more of the alpha's pheromones. "Pretty alpha" he sighed, clutching fistfuls of Josh's faded Nasa shirt in his hands as he eyes fluttered closed.

\---

Mrs Joseph's eyes widened at the sight of her sleeping son in the arms of a blue haired alpha. The alpha was playing with a few strands of the smaller boy's hair, a stupid smile on his face as he watched Tyler sleep in his lap. He finally seemed to notice Mrs Joseph, standing up with the boy clinging to him and walking over to her, shaking her hand and introducing himself. Josh told her how he'd found Tyler in the bathroom and brought him here, where Tyler had been in a pretty much nonverbal and clingy state since his heat hit.

He gently awoke the sleeping boy, trying to set him down but to no avail as the omega clung to him like a lifeline. "Alpha" he whimpered, looking up at Josh with sad eyes. "Ty, your mom is here, you gotta go now sweetie" Josh hushed to the boy, trying to pry his fingers from his shirt. "Alpha!" the boy cried, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck tightly and tears slipping from his eyes. "Hey Josh, since you've obviously had a very calming effect on Tyler and he's a little too heat stricken to even let go of you, would you like to come home with him? I don't think he's gonna allow anyone else to touch him now that he's bonded to you and you've seemed to have been a big help with him" Mrs Joseph chuckled, watching the way Josh wiped Tyler's tears with the utmost care. Josh pondered the question in his head, glancing at the boy in his arms who was quietly chewing on the sleeve of his mustard yellow hoodie. "I mean, I think it's kinda necessary" he giggled, gesturing to the clingy omega in his arms. Tyler currently had one of his sweater paws in his mouth and was resting his head on Joshua's shoulder. 

"I'd love to Mrs Joseph" Josh smiled at the older woman, bouncing gently Tyler in his arms like a father might do with a toddler. "I'll just let the nurse know" Kelly grinned at the boy and her son before she went to talk to Miss Stevens. Tyler continued to nuzzle his neck into Josh, making sure his scent was all over the alpha. Joshua shyly smiled, using a hand to play with Tyler's fluffy hair. Tyler hummed contently, closing his eyes at the feeling of Josh's fingers tugging at the strands. Little did they know that Tyler's mother was silently watching them both, grinning at the alpha that was clearly made for her son. 

"She said she's going to contact all your classes to explain the situation" Kelly finally walked to them both, Tyler's head perking up and Joshua's hand falling from the younger's hair. "Thank you, Mrs Joseph" Josh thanked her, clutching the omega's thighs tighter. "Nonsense Joshua! I should be the one thanking you for the way you've taken care of my Tyler here" Kelly hushed, leading them both out of the nurse's office. The halls weren't crowded but there was certainly a few teenagers hanging around, mouth slightly open and eyes wide at the sight of the three. Tyler wisely kept his head buried in Josh's neck, his face hidden from prying eyes who may recognise him. 

\---

"There's water in his room and there's also a stocked mini fridge, try and make him drink and eat whenever you can, he's probably just gonna be really sleepy at the moment but you know to stop him if he tries anything..else, right? He's still in heat and will  _want_ certain things from you" Mrs Joseph implored the alpha boy holding her sleeping son. The tall boy held the omega tightly in his arms, Tyler's thighs wrapped around Josh's waist and his arms thrown around his neck. Josh nodded at Mrs Joseph's words, "I understand Mrs Joseph, I won't let anything like that happen" the boy reassured the omega's mother. Kelly lead Josh to Tyler's room before leaving them alone. She wholeheartedly trusted the alpha not to take advantage of her vulnerable son. 

Josh lay Tyler down on his double bed, the omega whining in his sleep at the alpha detaching himself. Josh made his way over to the mini fridge Mrs Joseph mentioned, taking a water bottle out and setting it down on the bedside table. "Alpha?" Tyler whimpered brokenly. "I'm here omega, you're fine" Josh shushes. He searches through Tyler's draws, fishing a pair of sleeping shorts out and returning to the bed. 

He awoke Tyler fully by gripping his legs, pulling him down the mattress gently towards him. He pulled his jeans off his legs, along with his boxers. Josh blushed slightly at how damp they were from the omega's slick, tossing them into the laundry basket across the room. He slipped the sleeping shorts up Tyler's plump thighs, ignoring the urge to _touch_  him like he wanted to _._ He sat Tyler up, tugging his hoodie up his arms and throwing it on the floor. He crawled onto the bed, laying down next to the omega. Tyler gripped him, nuzzling his face into the other's neck again. Josh wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close. 

Tyler rested his head delicately on the alpha's chest, his long eyelashes fluttering as his eyes shut and his breaths evening out. Josh held him close as the omega fell asleep, his own eyes falling closed as he himself found himself slipping away into dreams of the tanned omega boy in his arms.

And if said omega boys parents came and checked on them, whispering words of pups and future weddings, then they didn't have to know that. 


	2. Josh is Hot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of sin. Like, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----SMUT----  
> REMEMBER:  
> This is Tyler and Josh's first heat/rut so it's toned down so they're not wanting to fuck every 2 seconds, they kinda just need to be close, if ya know what I mean.

Tyler clawed at his clothes desperately, whining and whimpering. "Joshie please" Tyler moaned hysterically. "Ssh omega, I've got you" the alpha towering above him reassured. The alpha leant down, connecting their lips in a heavenly way. The omega moaned heartily, Josh swallowing the noise with his own mouth. He parted his mouth slightly, the younger doing the same, allowing him full access. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth and exploring. He trailed a hand up underneath the boy's thin shirt, his fingers dancing over his sensitive stomach and making their way towards his nipples. He detached their lips, sucking and biting his jaw and trailing down the column of his throat. "Alpha, please" the boy underneath him pleaded. Josh gave a few tentative licks to the omega's mating gland, leaving purple and red hues all over the small boy's neck.

"What baby boy? What do you need?" Joshua smirked against the boy's tanned skin. "Touch me, knot me, please!" the omega pleaded sinfully. The alpha slowly, torturously, slid the younger's shirt up over his body, exposing the bare chest. He continued his mouth's assault on the boy's body, marking his chest with lewd red marks. Tyler moaned loudly when Josh took one of his nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking hotly on the sensitive bud. "You like that baby boy?" the alpha hovering above the young omega asked, sultry breath hitting the oversensitive skin of the boy's chest. Tyler nodded profusely, panting from the overwhelming feeling of the boy on top of him. 

"Take me, do whatever you want with me" sinful words spilt from the boy's lips. The elder moaned loudly, quickly stripping Tyler of his boxers, his flushed cock springing free. Tyler gasped as the cold air hit his exposed member. "So pretty for me darlin'" Joshua purred. Tyler whimpered under the praise, the older skimming his fingers along his shaft. "Please alpha, stop teasing" the small boy protested, a writhing mess of arousal under complete control. The alpha had him like putty in his hands, able to mould him however he wanted with a mere movement or command. "Oh baby boy" Josh tutted pitifully, "you don't make the rules here" the playful smirk on the boy's face said everything. They were doing it his way. Somehow that just turned Tyler on even more. He gripped the base of Tyler's shaft firmly in his rough palm, almost painfully, "who's the alpha here, hmm?" He asked tauntingly while he dragged his dry hand up Tyler's dick painfully slow. "You! Oh please alpha!" Tyler cried, white hot passion flowing through his veins and all his blood rushing to his erection.

Josh gave a few tentative kitten-licks to his tip before he released Tyler, shifting further down the bed and gripping his thighs tightly. He kissed the sensitive inner flesh first, dangerously close to where he needed him most. He nipped and sucked, creating tiny claiming marks scattered over the golden expanse of Tyler's inner thighs. Tyler moaned gently at the feeling of Josh marking him as **his** , the warm feeling in his stomach growing and the craving for Josh's knot increasing. "Josh, please, I need you" the boy whimpered. Josh simply ignored him and continued to lick and suck on Tyler's skin, marking him up. Wet slick was beginning to drip from Tyler's hole onto the bedsheets below him, some running slowly down his thighs towards Josh's markings. The alpha silently marvelled at how much slick the boy's body was producing, licking at the clear liquid and tasting Tyler's familiar honeysuckle and vanilla scent. He followed the slick trail to its start, lapping at the trembling omega's hole. Tyler gasped and moaned, rutting against Josh's face eagerly.

Josh held the boy's hips tightly and spread his legs wider, thrusting his tongue inside the omega, feeling all around his insides. The boy above him moaned obscenely as slick gushed over the alpha's moving tongue. Tyler dared to look down at the scene between his legs, moaning when he locked eyes with the alpha eating him out like he was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. "Mhm, you taste so good baby boy" Josh praised once he pulled away, dragging his tongue purposefully slow over the exposed omega. "Joshie please" the omega whined, desire and arousal surging through his veins. "What do you want baby?" Josh smirked. "You" Tyler pleaded, "want your knot, alpha". Tyler shifted, turning over onto his stomach and raising his ass in the air, presenting himself to his alpha. Josh's head spun at the sight of the omega surrendering himself to him. His inner alpha begged to take him, shouted at him to mount him and fuck him into the mattress. He moaned loudly, shifting and kneeling behind Tyler. "Beg for it kitten" he spoke lowly, leaning over and leaving a trail of wet kisses along Tyler's spine.

"Oh god Josh" Tyler gasped. "I need you so badly, need your huge cock inside me, please, alpha" he cried out as copious amounts of slick escaped and ran down his legs and onto the bed sheets, his body preparing him to take his alpha. "Need you to fuck me, knot me, fill me up with your delicious cum over and over again" pure lust and sin dripped off of his tongue, his mind melting to mush with the thought of his alpha fucking him roughly over and over again like he was nothing more than a sex toy, pumping him full of cum and his knot locking him in place to give the best chance of impregnation. His cock twitched at the thought of Josh's pups inside him, his swollen belly telling everyone that he was Josh's and Josh's alone. _Someday_ , he thought weakly, his body pushing him back to the present as he felt Josh's fingers prodding at his entrance. "Oh baby, you're so wet," Josh said lustily, dipping his fingers in the slick and sucking them in his mouth. He moaned at the taste, the sweet honeysuckle and vanilla making his dick throb in his underwear. "Only for you Joshie" the omega panted, burying his face in the sheets and wiggling his butt, signalling for Josh to hurry up.

Josh rose from the bed, stripping himself of his shirt and boxers and letting his erection spring free. Tyler's eyes widened and his mouth watered, seeing the sheer size of his alpha's massive cock. "Jesus Josh" he groaned, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets below him as he shut his eyes tightly, images of Josh trying to fit his enlarged dick inside him flashing behind his eyelids. Tyler opened his eyes, seeing Josh standing next to the bed, his crotch directly in his face. Josh's cock stood proud, flushed and curving towards his stomach sinfully. Tyler licked his lips hungrily, eyeing the tip where bitter precome had gathered. He followed the trails of precome down his shaft, his gaze locked on the knot that'd be expanding inside him and locking them together. Josh gave himself a few starting strokes, lubing himself with the leftover slick on his fingers, looking down at Tyler with hooded eyes before he shuffled back onto the bed, kneeling behind Tyler and smoothing his large hands over the perfect curve of his ass. "You're so beautiful baby boy, can't wait to fuck you and make you **mine** " he growled, spanking Tyler's left cheek. Tyler cried out at the sudden stinging sensation. Josh's hand left a big red handprint on his ass, another claiming mark to add to the countless others littering his body.

"Are you ready baby?" Josh asked from behind him. Tyler nodded profusely with his head still buried into the bedsheets. "I need you to use your words doll" Josh spoke again, smoothing his hands up and down his hot, sweaty skin. "Yeah Josh, I'm ready, please" he panted breathlessly, pushing his ass backwards to catch his attention. "Okay baby, stop me anytime you want, okay?". _Never_ , Tyler thought. "Yeah" he breathes.

Josh held the omega's hips tightly as he slowly pressed in, Tyler's slick making him slide in easily. Tyler's eyes shot out of his head, his muscles stretching to accommodate Josh's massive size. The stretch felt hot and pleasurable, not like he imagined at all, his heat making his body more flexible and able to fit the alpha's enlarged cock. " _Josh_ " Tyler groaned when Josh bottomed out, the foreign feeling of being so full overwhelming and more than satisfying. "Oh, baby" Josh moaned lowly, rocking his hips gently, the tight heat of Tyler's ass unbearably amazing. "Feel so good" Tyler moaned obscenely as he felt Josh moving backwards and pressing back in with a thrust of his hips. "More, please Joshie" he begged. The alpha slowly started to build a steady rhythm, Tyler's body jerking forward whenever his hips would meet with the omega's ass. A melody of skin slapping against skin mixing with moans and groans filled the room, creating the most sinful piece of music you could ever hear. 

" _Tyler_ " Josh groaned, his hips thrusting faster, their bodies moving together as Josh quickened the pace. Faster. Harder.

"Tyler" Josh groaned again, sounding more alert this time. Tyler continued moaning, the feeling of Josh moving inside him and dragging and pressing on his prostate rendering him useless.

"Tyler!" Tyler awoke with a start, his shorts damp and his heart racing. Josh stood back, concern but also embarrassment plain on his face. "I-I brought you breakfast.." Josh stuttered, the rush of hormones from watching Tyler orgasm  _over him_ overwhelming him. "Ugh- Oh, thank you" Tyler stammered, trying to hide his discomfort at his wet boxers sticking to his thighs. Josh laid the tray stacked with a full plate of chocolate pancakes down across Tyler's lap, excusing himself to the bathroom. Tyler quickly took the chance to sprint over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of fresh boxers and yanking them up his legs haphazardly. He swiftly got back into bed, not before checking out his burning red and sweat soaked skin in the full-length mirror. The adjoining bathroom door opened to reveal Josh, looking content and hair mussed up in an undeniably sexy way. Tyler bit his lip thinking about his dream, watching Josh shift around his room before joining him in his bed. 

"Your mom's pancakes are so good" Josh exclaimed. Tyler laughed, nodding in agreement as he ate a piece of his own. Josh wordlessly slipped his fingers into Tyler's, intertwining their hands silently. Tyler stared at their hands in shock, surprised at how well his dainty piano hand fit inside Josh's own larger one.

"I kinda really like you and holding your hand makes my heart flutter with a million butterflies" Josh whispered, hiding his flushed face with his other hand. Tyler blushed furiously, the warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through his stomach smiliar to the butterflies Josh described. 

"I kinda really like you too".


	3. Øfficially Yøurs: Part Unum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uGH I hate this sm but I just had to get something up, this is by far finished so I'm just splitting it into two parts. I'm sorry everyone that's been waiting for a full third chapter
> 
> Also I changed their ages so Tyler is 15 and Josh is 16

Tyler <3: Can you come to the 2nd floor bathroom ?

After a long, tiring week off school with their heat/rut and regular visits to the Joseph household by Josh, both boys were back at school. After news had spread that Tyler had presented as an omega, both noticed the change in behaviour towards the younger. His basketball 'friends' began pushing him away more often, only interacting with him during practice and when it was absolutely unavoidable. He began spending more lunch times with Josh and his friends, which was probably better anyway (mainly because it was a game of who can be the most affectionate without anyone noticing) but he couldn't help the pang of sadness that hit him whenever his teammates would point and whisper at him and Josh. Josh obviously stood up for him, glaring at them angrily and hugging the smaller omega closer until they stopped, but to Tyler that was almost worse than doing nothing at all.

Although he and Josh weren't officially a couple yet, everybody had heard about the alpha finding him presenting in the bathrooms. He often found his locker vandalised with phrases like " **Omega Slut** " (although he'd never ever tell Josh). He hadn't realised his school was like that, especially the people he'd been on the basketball team with since his freshman year.

And that's why he's currently cowering in the same stall he was in when he first met Josh, his chin on his knees and fresh tear marks down his cheeks. He'd been having a lot more panic attacks lately, more of his previously scarce dark thoughts creeping up on him in the black of night when he couldn't sleep, thoughts of Josh and how he doesn't deserve him. That's when it become hard to control the desire to scratch his skin until he bled, until he bled enough to float away forever.

He was interrupted by his phone buzzing, the home screen flashing Josh's name.  
Joshie <3: sure baby, I'm coming for you

Tyler allowed himself to smile a little, his alpha never failing to bring his mood up. He hears the door open and close, heavy footsteps sounding against the blue lino floor. "Baby?" Josh called out. "In here J" Tyler answered, voice strained from crying. He stood and opened the door, being met with Josh's open arms. He stumbled towards him, the alpha's muscular arms wrapping tight around him. "What's wrong then bubba?" Josh asked the smaller omega, hugging him into his body tightly. "T-they made me l-leave" Tyler sobbed into Josh's shirt, all barriers finally breaking down. "Who baby? Who made you leave what?" The alpha stroked his fingers through his fluffy hair. "The t-team. T-they made me quit basketball" the younger cried. Josh stood shocked. The basketball team made Tyler quit basketball? All because he was a male omega?

"Oh baby" Josh soothed Tyler, wiping the tears falling down his rosy cheeks. How could people be so discriminating toward someone just because of their status? He had no idea what to do to make him feel better. Tyler nuzzled his nose into the alpha's neck, the taller's scent gland responding to the omega and producing more of his pine tree and rain scent. The omega rubbed his neck on the other's, mixing their scents together. "What can I do bubba?" Josh asked. Tyler pulled back, eyeing the alpha's lips and flicking his eyes back up to his mocha eyes while biting his lip. Josh took the hint, pressing the omega against the stall wall roughly. He pressured his lips against the younger's, Tyler moaning at the taller's body pressed against him. The elder licked into his mouth, both boys groaning into each other's mouths.

"Come with me lunch time, I have something to show you that might cheer you up?" Josh breathed as he pulled away, moving down and nipping tiny marks into the column of skin of his throat. "Mhm yeah sure" the omega whined, neck red with tiny claim marks. Although they both insisted that they weren't a couple right now, they made it very obvious that they felt a lot for the other, Josh always having to have physical contact with Tyler and Tyler always walking around smelling like the alpha. Josh wanted nothing more than to be able to call Tyler his boyfriend and kiss him publically and hold his hand without having to hide it, but he knew Tyler was embarrassed to be a male omega. He tried not to take it too personally when Tyler shied away from his touch in the hallways.

"Meet me at our usual table, okay?" Josh sighed into the boy's neck as the obnoxiously loud bell rang out, making the two boys tear away from each other. Josh gently kissed the omega's perfectly sloped nose, his one hand caressing his cheek. "I'll see you in an hour baby boy" Josh whispered before he left the bathroom, rushing down the hallway to make it to his Geography class. Tyler sighed once Josh left, running his hands down his face. He desperately wanted Josh to be officially his but he was terrified of rejection, the tiny manipulating voice in his head telling him how unworthy he was of Josh. How could he be as foolish to think that an alpha like Josh would want an omega like him? Josh only hung around with him out of pity. It was clear as day. Nobody would ever want him, the messed up quiet boy who did everything wrong and heard voices in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so cringe bYE


	4. Øfficially Yøurs: Part Duø

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of chapter three!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 Reasons Why spoilers I guess ---
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yES JEFF FROM 13 REASONS WHY SAVES TYLER FROM THE BULLIES BECAUSE I LOVE HIM SM LIKE WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE, HE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

Walking down the empty school hallways alone had become a very frightening journey for the young omega since he'd presented. There was always the threat of an angry alpha looking for an easy target. And being the stubborn teenager he was, Tyler never accepted the help he was offered, claiming that 'just 'cause he's an omega doesn't mean he couldn't look after himself'. Well, now he really wanted to punch his past self in the face for declining that blonde girl's help -Jenna was it? He can't remember- but he really wished he was smarter about this. He first realised he was completely and utterly fucked when he saw two of his ex-team mates leaning against their lockers suspiciously. The two alphas- Ben and Sean- were snickering coldly, glancing in his direction. 'Oh, shit' Tyler thought, his body curling in on itself, his mind going into submissive mode. 

"Hey, Tyler!" Ben called out, smirking wickedly. "H-hi guys," Tyler stuttered, trying to shift his way past the taller and broader male. "Where you goin' omega?" Sean demanded, grabbing the back of Tyler's shirt and holding him up against the lockers. Tyler whimpered, the alpha's large hands pressing into his throat. "Where's your  _fag_ bodyguardthen, huh?" Ben spat aggressively. Tyler stayed silent, Sean's hands gripping the collar of his shirt and holding him against the wall. "Answer me slut!" Ben growled. Sean slammed him against the lockers, the impact sending an explosion of pain through Tyler's spine. Tyler cried out, his voice strained by the hands pressing into his throat. Suddenly they were gone, the release of pressure surprising him and sending him falling to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" An unfamiliar voice roared. "Shit, calm down Jeff," Sean said defensively. "No, I won't calm down, get the fuck outta here," The tall boy- Jeff- threatened, sending the two alphas running. "Hey, are you okay?" Jeff crouched down beside Tyler, extending his hand to the smaller boy. "Yeah, yeah I'm good thanks," Tyler responded while taking the boy's hand, lifting himself up. "Tyler, right? I thought you were on the basketball team, why were Sean and Ben hassling you?" Jeff asked curiously. "Oh- uh, I  _was_ on the basketball team, but they made me quit..." he muttered. "They  **made** you quit? Why?" Jeff asked again, confusion floating in the air.  "Uhm- because I'm an omega," Tyler bowed his head in shame. "What the actual fuck?!" Jeff exclaimed, shock painting his voice. "They made you quit just because you're a lower rank?" the taller boy questioned. Tyler nodded, still looking at the floor. "That is so fucked up," Jeff said in disbelief. "Do you want me to walk you to the cafeteria? Just so no one else tries to hurt you?" Jeff asked concernedly. Tyler thought it over in his head, the pain in his back winning over his stubbornness. "Thank you, I'd like that," he answered shyly. 

The two walked together, exchanging slight small talk along the way. "So do you have a girlfriend?" Jeff asked suddenly. Tyler choked in surprise at the question, the simple action sending him into a coughing fit. "W-why do you ask?" he coughed out. "It's just that your neck is red with claiming marks," Jeff laughed. Tyler ran his hand over the back of his neck sheepishly. "That was my- boyfriend?" he blushed. He and Josh hadn't had the boyfriend conversation yet, but he wasn't here, so it was safe to fantasise, right? "Ah," the taller laughed. "Do I know him?" he asked. "ugh, Josh Dun? Blue hair, kinda punk looking?" Tyler quizzed, slightly smiling at the thought of his boyfriend-not-boyfriend. "Oh yeah, I know that dude, he's really sweet!" Jeff exclaimed, chuckling. 

They soon reached the cafeteria doors, Jeff holding one open for the younger. Josh saw them immediately, rushing over to them both. "Tyler! Oh thank god, where were you?" the punk asked, concern for his omega showing through his voice. "Just got held up by some old teammates, Jeff here helped me out though," Tyler dismissed easily. Josh's eyes shifted to the taller boy standing beside Tyler, recognising him as Jeff Atkins, the baseball player. What neither Tyler or Jeff was expecting was for Josh to hug the slightly taller alpha tightly, the other awkwardly wrapping his arms loosely around his torso. "Thank you for keeping him safe, I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to him," Josh thanked him after he had pulled away. Tyler ducked his head as his cheeks blushed pink, Jeff's heart melting at the alpha's concern for the smaller boy. "Hey, no problem man, It's just my job, saving boyfriends and such" he smiles. Josh's mind stutters at the word boyfriend. Tyler called him his boyfriend? He blushed a little, thanking Jeff again before he left to sit with his friends.

Josh hugged Tyler tightly, pressing a few soft kisses to his fluffy chocolate curls. "I missed you" the alpha whispered, his voice muffled by his hair. "YO, JUST FUCK ALREADY" Matty -Josh's best friend- called out from Josh's table. "FUCK OFF HEALY" the alpha laughed heartily as he flipped the beta off behind Tyler's back. Tyler smiled sheepishly, a rosy blush covering his cheeks. "C'mon, I've got somethin' to show you," Josh grinned, interlacing their fingers and dragging him out of the cafeteria. 

\---

The music hall was a very large room, filled with various instruments and song making equipment. To say Tyler was a little confused why Josh brought him was an understatement. "Josh?-" he began questioning before being abruptly stunned into silence by Josh taking off his shirt. He watched in awe as Josh walked over to the shiny drum kit in the corner, tossing his shirt down and settling himself behind the drum kit. "Mr. Bird gave me permission to use the hall whenever I wanted," Josh said while picking up the wooden drumsticks and testingly hitting them against the cymbals. Tyler sat down on one of the piano stools next to the drum kit. 

Josh then proceeded to hit out a song of complicated beats, the younger sitting in impressed silence as he watched the alpha banged the drums with the most passion he'd ever seen. Josh had sweat cascading down his abs, his face flushed red and contoured in ecstasy. Once he was done, his breath coming in short exhausted pants. "Wow," the omega breathes, mesmerised by the older alpha. "Did you like it?" Josh smiled, his breathing still laboured. Tyler nodded profusely, standing and making his way over to the blue haired boy. He slowly, hesitantly, lowered himself down onto Josh's lap. He wrapped his arms loosely around the taller's neck, the alpha slightly confused at the new found confidence radiating from Tyler. "I really liked it..." the brunet whispered, his voice low and sultry. The alpha's eyes widened in shock. The omega leaned in, connecting their lips passionately. The alpha moaned in surprise, the younger slipping his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance, the taller's hands coming to rest on the younger's hips. The alpha quickly overpowered the small omega, the brunet's hands intertwining with the curly strands of blue atop the alpha's head. Tyler ground his hips down against Josh's, the delicious friction causing him to gasp and pull away. His head was turned to the ceiling, his eyes slipped closed. " _Josh_ ," he panted, grinding his hips against the alpha's again and again. Josh growled, bringing the brunet's head closer with a hand at the back of his neck. He started to bite and suck at the smaller's neck, decorating it with tinges of blue and purple. "Mine," he whispered into golden skin, his hands forcing Tyler down onto his hips over and over. They kissed again, their hot breaths mingling and sending both boys' minds into overdrive. 

"T-Tyler," Josh breathes as they pull away, the younger's eyes opening into slits. "Will you be my boyfriend? Officially?" he asked. The younger didn't even have to think about it, leaning in again and kissing his lips again, the passion gone and replaced with sweetness. " _Yeah_ ," he whispered.


	5. Birthday Bøy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is skipping to Tyler's 18th birthday so the boys have been going out for around 3 years, and Josh has a very special present for him :-)  
> (no, not sex u filthy animals but that is cumin;)  
> ((but also kinda sex))

Tyler thought waking up on his eighteenth birthday would feel more spectacular, y'know the whole 'I'm a big fancy adult now'. But all he got was chocolate waffles (that he had to share with his siblings) and a creepy sex talk from his father before school ("I'm just looking out for you son," "DAD HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!").

He moped his way to school, his signature mustard yellow hoodie clinging to his lanky frame. How could his 18th birthday be so disappointing? He thought about this all the way to the school gates, where he was met with his longtime best friend Jeff Atkins. Ever since Jeff saved him from his bullies three years ago they'd become really good friends. "Happy birthday Ty-guy," Jeff smiled, pulling him in for a hug. Tyler hugged the taller boy closely. "Thanks Jeff," The two were soon joined by Matty, the curly haired beta clutching a burning cigarette between his fingers. "Happy birthday little baby," Matty cheered as he swung his arm around the omega's shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. Matty took a drag of his cigarette, clutching Tyler to his side. "Where's Josh?" the British native asked the group. Just as he asked that question, the alpha in question strutted in through the school gates. Tyler broke free of Matty's grip, sprinting towards the alpha and jumping into his arms excitedly. "Hey birthday boy," Josh chuckled as Tyler wrapped his legs around his hips. "Hi," the omega giggled. Josh leaned up, capturing the younger's lips in a sweet kiss. Tyler thought he heard Matty wolf-whistle in the background, but if he did he chose to ignore it.

After they broke apart, Josh let the younger slide down his body. He clutched Tyler's hand in his, intertwining their fingers as they walked together to their friends. Matty whooped and whistled playfully as the two approached, causing the younger to blush furiously and hide his face in Josh's side. "Oh c'mon Matty, you're making the boy blush," Jeff chuckled. The beta fake pouted, his cigarette long gone. "But they're just so cute, how can I not cheer on their love?" He asked, throwing his hand across his eyes dramatically. The group laughed at the overdramatic Brit, Joshua hugging his omega closer as his deep laugh rumbled through his chest, making the omega to vibrate against him and Tyler's chest to explode in the warm flames love.

"I have a surprise for you," Josh leaned down to whisper in the brunet's ear. The younger looked up at him, confused. "A present. For your birthday." The alpha laughed. Oh. Tyler giggled. "You literally forgot it was your birthday," Josh laughed. Tyler pouted, mock punching the older alpha in the arm. "It's not my fault, your cuteness distracted me!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"You're the cuter one!" Josh said as he planted millions of tiny kisses all over the omega's face. Tyler scrunched up his face, his beaming smile breaking his angry façade. "You're both adorable," Jeff grinned. "True that," Matty agreed.

"Anyway," Josh smiled sheepishly, "I've got a present for you, meet me in the music room at lunch, okay?" The alpha smirked. Tyler felt a shiver run down his spine, nodding his head feverishly. He had a feeling his birthday wasn't going to be as disappointing as he first thought.

—•—

"Joshie?" Tyler called out into the dark room. "Hey baby boy," Josh growled as he appeared from the darkness. Tyler gasped as he was pushed against the doors by the larger alpha. Josh smirked, reaching behind Tyler to lock the door he was pushed against, brushing his lips softly against the younger's. "I've been waiting to give you this for a while," the alpha whispered against their connected mouths, his voice low and sultry. The brunet whined, his blood pumping hotly around his body (especially to the one place where he really didn't want it to go).

Josh finally, finally, pressured their lips together, pressing his body against the omega. Tyler moaned against Josh, the elder taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. The alpha's hand came to rest gently against Tyler's throat, the younger's arms wrapping loosely around Josh's neck. "What exactly is this present?" Tyler breathed when they pulled away, their lips still touching.

"Why don't I just show you?" He asked as he moved down Tyler's neck, biting and sucking marks into his warm skin. Oh God, Tyler thought as moans and whines were ripped from his throat. Josh slid down onto his knees once he was done with Tyler's neck. "Been waiting to make you feel good all day," Josh growled as he rubbed small circles into Tyler's thighs through his jeans. Tyler groaned as he let his head fall against the door with a dull thud. "God, Josh," Tyler praised as he heard the clear zrrp! of his zipper as the alpha unzipped his pants and pushed them down his thighs, revealing the omega's red lacy panties. Tyler heard Josh's breath hitch as he threw his arm over his flushed face. "Panties?" Josh asked incredulously. The omega nodded timidly, his cheeks and neck going red with embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed baby, I love them," Josh said as be planted tiny kisses to Tyler's thighs. The omega moaned as Josh began sucking hickeys on the insides of his thighs.

"Getting all dressed up for me," Josh growled into his skin. "Yes alpha, only for you," the brunet whimpered, his thighs beginning to shake. Josh pressed his palm against Tyler's dick, gently applying pressure. "Alpha!" Tyler yelped. Josh traced the outline of his boyfriend through his panties, a patch of the fabric beginning to become wet with pre-come. "Josh please," Tyler pleaded. "What baby? What do you want?" The alpha smirked as he mouthed against the panties, the head of Tyler's hard dick peeking out from the hem. "Please, please touch me, need you alpha," Tyler whimpered.

Josh smirked, finally pushing the red lace down Tyler's thighs, letting Tyler's length spring free towards his stomach. Tyler gasped as the cool air hit him, his hips involuntary bucking towards Josh. The blue hue took Tyler into his hand, gently sliding his palm up and down. Tyler whined, the dry friction driving him insane. Pre-come beaded at his tip, making Josh's hand glide up and down easier.

"God, Joshie," the omega sighed, gaining Joshua's attention from his place on the floor. "Feel good sweetheart?" He asked cockily, twisting and gripping Tyler's cock expertly. "Yes, yes alpha," the omega praised, twisting his hands in his hair. Suddenly, there was a hot wet surrounding his tip, the sensation making his hips buck forward. He looked down with wide eyes, only to be met with a pair of warm mocha ones. Josh pulled off, licking a fat stripe up the underside of the omega's length. "Oh God Josh," Tyler cursed, his hands flying to Josh's curly hair. The elder took him into his mouth again, his tongue working the vein on the underside of Tyler's cock.

Josh worked his mouth expertly over Tyler, the omega gripping the alpha's blue curls as leverage. Josh took him down, down, Tyler disappearing completely into his mouth. "Oh god Josh, I think- I think I'm gonna-" Tyler warned quickly before he exploded with pleasure, Josh sucking every drop of come from Tyler and swallowing. The alpha pulled off with a pop, looking up at the spent omega with a smirk.

"Happy birthday baby boy,"

—•—

"Hey darlin', " Tyler's mother greeted her son at the door. "Hi Ma," Tyler said as they hugged. His mother leading him into their living room where he was met with all of his siblings, his father and a familiar blue haired punk. "Happy birthday Tyler!" They all shouted. Tyler gasped, his big doe-eyes widening at all of his family wearing those cliche party hats and the large cake sitting on the coffee table.

"Guys-" Tyler gasped out, the huge "Happy 18th" banner hanging from the fireplace catching his attention. All of his family- including Matty, Jeff and Josh- were sat in the living room, some on couches and chairs, some on the floor, but all with presents in their lap covered in shiny and colourful gift wrap. His mother ushered him into the living room, sitting the shocked omega down on the comfy armchair facing all of his family. "I- I thought everyone just- forgot," the omega breathes, taking in the red '18' balloons floating around. Everybody laughed, not mockingly though. "We just wanted it to be special son," his father grinned at him. His birthday already had been special, but he didn't think his parents or his siblings wanted to know what he and Josh were doing in the music room only a few hours ago.

—•—

After he had opened all of his presents from his parents and siblings (including a keyboard and a 'learing piano' book from his parents that he had begged for after he and Josh's first visit to the music room and Josh introduced him to the joy of playing an instrument) there was only Josh's gift left. The alpha stood, slowly making his way to the newly 18 year old. His family sat with eager eyes and grinning smiles all around them, watching silently as Josh pulled the omega to his feet by his hand.

"Joshie?" the younger laughed, eyeing the alpha somewhat confusedly. Josh smirked knowingly, silently dropping to one knee. Tyler's doe-eyes widened with shock. Josh pulled a little black box from his pocket, opening it up to reveal a shining gold rose ring. The ring was a tiny gold rose with a small diamond in the middle of the flower, the words, 'i promise.' written on the inside. "J-Josh," Tyler choked out, his wide eyes watering with tears. "This isn't a proposal, yet, but I wanted to give you something to prove to you that you're worth it, this ring is a promise to you, a promise to our love. I truly do love you, and one day I will marry the heck out of you," Josh smiled up at the crying omega, the weight of what he said dawning on the room. "Can I one day marry you and call you mine?" He asked, looking at Tyler with his warm mocha eyes.

Tyler nodded feverishly, tears falling down his cheeks. The alpha grinned, getting up and slipping the small ring onto the other's finger. Everybody clapped and whistled around them. Tyler threw his arms around the elder's neck, pressuring his lips against Josh's passionately. He could hear the clicks of phones and cameras as his family captured the moment forever. They pulled away for a moment, Tyler's cheeks dusted pink. Josh wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up into the air, spinning him around wildly. Tyler's honey giggles rained throughout the room, everybody awwing at the couple. Josh slowly let Tyler slip down to the ground, the younger keeping his arms locked around his boyfriend's neck. Josh looked at Tyler with stars in his eyes.

Tyler leant up, his lips grazing Josh's ear. "I already was yours."


	6. Date Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joshua takes bby tyler on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so shit? but i needed something up so i guess this is what im doing.

Ever since Josh had given Tyler that promise ring, that was all the omega could think about. He sat in his English class, grinning madly as he twisted the rose gold around his finger. He listened half-heartedly to his teacher ramble on. All he could focus on was the prospect of seeing Josh soon. It was his last class of the day, and Josh had planned to take him out to dinner later in the evening. A nice fancy Italian restaurant. I was so giddy that I couldn't even think straight as the bell rang and I bolted out of the doors and straight to Josh's classroom to wait for his boyfriend. He watched intently as all the students left the class, but there wasn't any sign of his faded blue haired punk.

The older alpha eventually came out and Tyler latched onto his side immediately. "Hey baby boy," Joshua grinned, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the other's forehead. Tyler giggled as Josh laced their fingers together and began walking towards their lockers.

"How was your day Joshie?" The younger asked as he leaned against the blue metal. "Well, I didn't have you with me so it was pretty bad," Josh smirked as he filled his backpack with his stuff and shut his locker with a slam. The younger blushed, his cheeks dusting rosy pink. "Are you excited for tonight baby?" The alpha grinned as he and Tyler made their way out of the school. "Yeah! I'm a little bit nervous though," he bit his lip nervously as they arrived at Josh's convertible. The alpha titled his head in confusion. "Why are you nervous baby boy?" He pressed. "I don't know...I've never been on a real date before, and this restaurant is really fancy," the omega confessed. "I'm nervous that I won't be impressive enough for you," he bit his lip and looked down at the ground. The alpha frowned, moving forward so his body was flush with the omega. He lightly tapped the boy's chin up with a finger, forcing him to look at him. "I can assure you that you'll always be impressive enough for me because I love you," Josh said before kissing the omega sweetly. He brought a hand up to cradle Tyler's cheek and slowly began to deepen the kiss. Tyler moaned softly as he was pressed against the car door by his alpha. Josh eventually broke away; still close enough for their lips to touch and hot breaths to mingle. "Okay?" He whispered. Tyler nodded hastily as he closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together again.

\---

"UGH!" Tyler yelled for the millionth time, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. "Tyler? Are you okay?" He heard his sister Madison ask from outside his door. He rubbed his eyes desperately to try and get the tears to go away. He felt so pathetic. He was crying over not knowing what to wear. How worthless could he get?

"Yeah. Fine, fine," he choked out. "You don't sound fine, I'm coming in. Are you decent?" She asked again before barging in. She didn't really care if she saw his boxers or anything apparently. He was sat on his bed, clothes scattered around him. "What's the matter Ty-guy?" Maddie pressed as she moved a shirt to sit next to him. "Well...ugh- Josh is taking me out on a date to that really fancy Italian restaurant and I don't know what to wear!" He cried into his hands. Maddie ran her hand up and down his back soothingly, humming as she did so. "I-I just want to impress him, you know?" He whined. Maddie hugged her brother tightly. "I know Ty-Ty. But Josh loves you, no matter what. He gave you that ring, right?" She rubbed her palm up Tyler's arm. He nodded, playing with the mentioned gold around his finger. "Well, let me help you with your outfit then," she said as she stood and started grabbing different clothes from the floor and the bed. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll pair some outfits together and you pick the one you like most, yeah?" Maddie suggested. Tyler agreed and went to the bathroom to take that shower.

\---

"Oh Ty! You look so cute!" Maddie exclaimed as she saw Tyler. He wore a pair of black skinnies, a black button-up with a skinny red line down the front and paired it with his flowery vans. He blushed softly, whispering a quiet 'thank you' as his sister continued to gush about how cute he looked. A loud knock was heard from downstairs and both omega's faces were taken over by brief panic. "That's him!" They both squealed. They heard the door opening and their mother cooing. They both quickly rushed down the stairs, only for Tyler to stop dead in his tracks once he saw the boy- man at the door.

Tyler had never understood how some could describe a person as sex-on-legs but now he finally got it. Joshua was dressed in a tight plain white button-up (that hugged his arms and torso in all the right ways) and tight black dress pants and shoes. Around his neck was a perfect bowtie and in his arms he held a bouquet of red roses (cliché much?). Josh flashed his perfect white-teethed smile once he catches Tyler's gaze, his eyes then dropping down his body and back up. Tyler's breath hitched and his cheeks flushed as he saw a brief smirk overcome Josh's features only to be replaced by his blinding grin once again.

"Oh my gosh Tyler! Aren't you just the most handsome boy I've ever seen!" His mother cooed at him as she fluffed up his hair. "Mom!" He hissed, his cheeks rosy with embarrassment. "I'm sorry hon, you just look so delicious! Go on, have a good time," Kelly beamed at him, which he reciprocated. He blushed as Josh handed him the bouquet of flowers and pecked a light kiss to his pink cheek. "You ready baby boy?" The alpha whispered in his ear as Tyler handed the roses to his mother. The omega nodded shyly, waving goodbye to his mom and sister as the two boys walked to Josh's car with their hands linked. The blue haired alpha opened the passenger door for the younger, flashing him a smile as he did so. Tyler climbed into the convertible, grinning a 'thanks' as Josh climbed into the car's driver side.

"You look absolutely gorgeous baby," Josh stated once they were driving. "Thank you Joshie, you look very handsome yourself," the omega smiled, looking over at the alpha's side profile. Tyler basically drooled. Josh looked so good. The omega could feel his heat creeping up on him, but he chose to ignore that in favour creating a categorised list of Josh's most attractive features (aka everything) and how he might just collapse and die from how attractive his boyfriend was. He was shaken from his thoughts as a large hand came to rest on his thigh. He looked over at Josh, heat blooming in his cheeks as the alpha's hand made heat spread through his skin wherever it touched. They finally pulled up to the restaurant. "You ready to have the best date of your life baby boy?" Josh grinned at him, squeezing the hand around the omega's thigh. Tyler shivered. Josh was definitely riling up the heat he could feel right around the corner.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Tyler answered, flashing his own shy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, they fuck next chapter.


	7. Mate Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops, my finger slipped

Joshua stared at Tyler from across the table. The younger had chosen a simple spaghetti dish, which may have been a mistake as Josh watched him suck and slurp the long noodles into his mouth. The elder coughed loudly, focusing on his own food and trying his hardest to push his rut away. "Are you okay Joshie?" Tyler asked concerned. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Josh replied with a cautious smile. Josh could physically feel his rut like a fire burning in his stomach as Tyler sent a sweet smile and a giggle his way.

"Uhm- Tyler I need to speak to you..." Josh spoke quitely. The omega's face fell. "Oh...Uhm okay, what is it?" He asked sadly. Josh panicked. "It's nothing bad! I promise!" He reassured. "It's just- my mom was talking to me about our uhm- our _cycles_  and how now that you're 18 that we might want to think about- mating," Josh flushed as we uttered what his mom had lectured him about before he left to take Tyler out. The younger blushed furiously, his cheeks turning bright fire-truck red. "I mean, obviously we don't have to, you don't want to," Josh nervously rubbed the back of his neck. The omega seemed to turn an even redder shade of crimson. "Uhm- I think, I think I would like to..." Tyler stuttered. Josh smiled sheepishly. "It's just that our cycles should've synced with each other and uhm- I think it's pretty close," the alpha explained.

Tyler grinned sheepishly. "I think we should."

"Really? You think so?" Josh wondered as he tried- and failed- to hide his excitement. He couldn't deny that he had most definitely thought about mating Tyler. And he'd most definitely fantasied about what comes after the sex. Pups. He couldn't wait to see Tyler plump and round with his pups. His and only his pups. No other alpha. No other alpha would have his omega.

"Definitely," Tyler smirked. His face fell with a realisation. "But we're going to use birth control, right?" He asked. Of course, he wanted pups. Especially from Josh. But he didn't think they were quite ready for a family yet. "If that's what you want," Josh answered, reaching over the table and holding the other's hand. He gently stroked Tyler's skin with his thumb, grinning at him.

"Are we finished here?" A waiter approached their table. Both answered that they were and their plates were cleared and the bill was paid.

"Did you have a good time?" The alpha asked as he drove he and Tyler back to the omega's house. Tyler could ealready feel his heat, and it was creeping in faster than ever. His face was beginning to turn a beet red and there was sweat building on his forehead. "Y-yeah," he answered, trying to keep his cool. The elder looked over at him, placing a warm hand on his thigh. He already felt like he was burning through his clothes.

"We're nearly there bub, just hold on a little longer for me."

\---

By the time they arrived at Tyler's house, the omega's heat had quickly made itself known. Tyler was a whimpering mess of sweat and heat. Josh parked and opened the passenger door. "Alpha?" Tyler whined, making grabby hands towards Josh. "Yes honey, alpha's got you,"

Joshua picked his delicate boy up, carrying him bridal style inside the house. "Tyler!" The omega's mother shrieked as she saw her son limp in Josh's arms. "His heat hit on the way back," Joshua explained as Tyler snuggled further into his arms, whimpering. "Well, you better take him upstairs Josh," Kelly ushered them both upstairs. "Oh Josh! Make sure he takes these," Kelly said as she handed him a pack of birth control pills. The alpha thanked her, taking her son upstairs to his room.

He gently placed Tyler onto his bed, the omega wriggling and whining against the sheets. "Alpha..." He whispered, his cheeks flushed bright red. "Yes baby, alpha's here, I've got you," Josh comforted as he began to undress Tyler. He first unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it from his sweaty, sticky skin. Then he began on his pants. He tugged them down to his thighs, where his eyes were met with a pretty tent in the omega's underwear. His mouth physically watered, watching as Tyler writhed against his sheets, trying to release the pressure building in his boxers. "Please, alpha-" Tyler moaned. The alpha drooled, tugging the rest of Tyler's jeans down, throwing both of his clothes off the bed.

"What do you want baby?" Josh asked. His voice had lowered slightly, the new octave deep and sultry. Tyler moaned as he felt a gush if slick run down his thighs. "Alpha, knot," he pleaded, spreading his legs to show his alpha the wet patch of slick on his underwear. He heard Josh groan and the sound of clothes bring pulled off. He looked up to see a shirtless Josh hopping around with his dress pants down his legs. His boxers were deliciously stretched, a clear outline of his cock could be seen through the fabric. Josh disappeared from Tyler's view which made the younger whimper. "Hold on baby, alpha's got you, jus getting you some water so you can take your pills," Joshua reassured.

The omega whined loudly in protest. He hated medicine. "Can't-" Tyler whimpered out. "What can't you do Ty?" Joshua asked, holding a single pill in his palm and a bottle of water. "Pills." He groaned. He grinded his ass into the bed, desperate for friction. He just wanted his alpha.

"You need to baby, if you want me to knot you," the alpha explained, sitting next to the omega on the bed. Tyler crawled over to him, sitting in his lap and clinging to him. Tyler grinded his hips against the alpha's bulge, the oh so needed friction making his eyes roll back into his head. Josh groaned with pleasure but stopped him with two firm hands on his hips. "C'mon baby, you need to take your pills," Josh tried only for the omega to shake his head repeatedly and bury his face further into his chest. Joshua sighed. "How about I help you? Can you take it for me then?" He bargained. Tyler slowly raised his head from the elder's chest. "Only for alpha," he sighed, crawling off of Josh's lap.

The alpha helped Tyler take his pill, the omega still whining and whimpering. "Alpha- please, knot," Tyler pleaded once again. "Yes baby, I've got you," Joshua smirked before finally, finally tugging the younger's underwear down, revealing his pretty pink length. "So gorgeous for me..." The alpha praised, sinking down Tyler's torso, sucking and biting tiny marks as he went. The omega squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Joshie-" he tried but he was cutoff by a moan when Josh took him into his mouth, his tongue working his head as he prodded a finger at his slick entrance. The alpha popped off, licking the slick off his finger. "My gorgeous omega," he smirked as he dipped his fingers into the slick once more. He entered two large fingers with little resistance and instantly began scissoring Tyler open, even if it wasn't entirely necessary he still enjoyed watching the boy fucking himself on his fingers.

Tyler was a mess. A hot mess of whimpers and moans. Joshua pushed another digit into Tyler, all of his fingers searching for that one specific spot. "J-Alpha!" Tyler yelped. His whole body convulsed and the heat in his belly exploded, staining his stomach in hot white strips.

"Such a good boy," Josh praised under his breath as he palmed himself and kept fucking the omega open with his fingers. "Alpha, please..." Tyler begged, writhing and pushing himself down onto Josh's three digits. "What do you want baby? What do you need?" The alpha smirked, angling fingers and making the boy scream in pleasure. "You- knot, please!" He pleaded, hot tears staining his red cheeks.

Joshua slipped his boxers down, letting his hard erection spring free and curve towards his bare stomach. Tyler's eyes widened and his mouth watered. His mind filled his lust, his brain clouding over with the arousal and need for his alpha's knot inside him. The omega quickly shifted onto his hands and knees, shoving his face into the mattress and presenting himself to the alpha. "Josh-" Tyler whined as the elder smoothed two large hands over his ass. He felt like he was on fire, white hot passion flowing throughout his body. He couldn't wait anymore. "Please alpha, I need you so bad, need you inside me," pure sin and lust poured from his mouth, pushing his ass towards Josh even more.

Josh slowly spread the omega's cheeks apart, watching slick gush from his hole and down the back of his thighs. He seemed to grow even harder at the sight. He slowly dragged his tongue across the exposed omega, earning a shiver and a groan from Tyler. "Are you ready kitten?" Josh asked, leaning down to plant wet kisses on both of Tyler's cheeks randomly. The omega nodded feverishly, muttering 'please' and 'alpha'.

Josh held Tyler's hips tightly as he slowly eased himself into the omega. Both boys groaned loudly as Josh kept pushing, inch after inch disappearing inside Tyler. The stretch he felt to accommodate the alpha was hot and pleasurable, his heat allowing him to take Josh's full rut size easily. Once he was buried to the hilt in the tight heat, Josh let out a heavenly moan. " _Josh_ ," his honeysuckle boy whispered, his voice dripping with lust. Josh began rocking his hips back and forth while he gripped Tyler's hips tight enough to leave purple. He pulled out till the head before shoving back in, earning a throat ripping moan from the omega. He began picking up the pace, his hips slamming into Tyler's ass, creating a sinful melody of skin slapping mixed with obscene moans from the both. Tyler's body jerked forward with force each time Josh's hips met his own, the slight pain dizzying him and sending more hot waves of pleasure cascading over him.

"Feel so good baby," the alpha grunted as he continued to pound the younger omega mercilessly. Josh slid a hand up the omega's back, pushing down against his shoulder blades, making the angle slightly better and allowing the alpha's cock to hit tyler's prostate on every thrust. Tyler had become nothing more than a mess of hot arousal and moans and whines of his alpha's name. Suddenly, there was a hand gripping his leaking cock, stroking up and down in time with Josh's hard thrusts. "JoSH!" Tyler screamed as he came for the second time that night as his back arched pornographically and Josh pushed himself in fully, his knot catching and enlarging inside his omega as he came with a grunt of Tyler's name.

The younger collapsed onto the bed, Josh falling not far behind. Tyler could feel the alpha's large cock inside of him, pulsating and throbbing as he pumped him full of his seed, his big knot keeping them attached and in place.

Tyler sighed lovingly. He felt loved, cared for. He felt wanted. Josh chose him to be his omega. When he could've had anyone he wanted, Josh chose him. He felt Josh's arm fall across him, pulling him impossibly closer. Tyler snuggled up in his arms, more content than he'd ever been.

"I love you Tyler," he heard his alpha whisper sleepily in his ear. "I love you a lot," Tyler replied, smoothing a hand over his stomach which had swelled from the amount of Josh's seed that he was pumping into him.

He truly felt like he was where he belonged, in his alpha's arms.


	8. Love Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sum sex but also cuteness
> 
> YES: once they've bonded through Josh biting Tyler, both their scents change into a sweeter aroma which basically screams "I'M TAKEN" to anyone else. Plus, the bite mark on Tyler's neck will stay basically forever because they both love each other. They're now officially mates :) Also, they can taste each other's scents on their necks and in Tyler's case, his slick.  
> So basically Tyler's ass tastes like peaches ;)

The sound of creaking wood and animalistic moans had become a staple in the Joseph household. Every once in a while Josh would appear from Tyler's room smelling obscenely of sex, smiling politely at the omega's gaping family members as he grabbed armfuls of food to feed him and his mate during their week of concerningly loud mating. 

Josh had just returned from one of his daily food trips, hand feeding Tyler junk food when the omega whined, crawling into the alpha's lap and snuggling his face into Josh's neck. "What peachy?" Joshua asked the half naked boy. Tyler fiddled with the hem of his (Josh's) shirt and whimpered. "Jus'...wan' be close to you..." The omega whispered into the alpha's skin, nosing into his scent gland. Josh gripped the younger's thighs tightly, shifting him in his lap so he was facing him directly. "Joshie- I...I want you to...bite me..." He mumbled, voice drifting into a whisper towards the end. "What was that sweetheart?" Josh asked the boy, pressing occasional gentle kisses to his neck and slightly swollen scent gland. "I-gah! I said I wanted you to bite me, bite my neck! I want to be known as yours," the omega whimpered, rolling his hips against the elder's. Joshua let out a quiet groan at the friction, his dick growing in interest with the almost naked omega on top of him. Tyler tilted his head to the side, showing Josh his swollen mating mark. He whimpered again, grinding his hips down harder. Josh was the one to let out a moan this time, gripping his omega's hips tightly as he bucked up into him and pressed his growing erection against his ass. 

"I'm gonna make sure everyone knows you belong to me," Joshua smirked. 

Tyler shuddered, a flood of arousal washing over him. He tore off his shirt, whimpering as he held onto Josh's broad shoulders. The alpha made quick work of ridding himself of his boxers, releasing himself with a small groan. "Are you ready baby?" Joshua asked. Tyler nodded vigorously and scratched at the alpha's shoulders. Josh easily lifted the omega up by his hips and lined his head up to his slick hole. He pushed in gently with no resistance, the hot tightness enveloping him making his vision speckle and heat fill his stomach. "Oh god, you're just so tight baby," he groaned. Tyler whined. He felt so so full and so so good. The alpha began to snap his hips up into Tyler, their skin colliding creating an obscene slapping sound that resonated throughout the room. He held the omega up by his waist and thrust into him at a slow, loving pace. The younger threw his arms around Josh's neck. "Kiss me," Tyler gasped out. Josh complied easily, slotting their lips together passionately as he kept fucking into his omega. "I love you, I love you so much," the alpha whispered against Tyler's lips as he thrusted up one last time, pushing his knot in and cumming with so much force that he could see black spots in his vision. Tyler's head tilted back towards the ceiling, his swollen mating mark on show and a long, loud moan escaping his throat. Josh leant forward, biting down hard on the omega's throat. Tyler yelped before the pain melted into intense pleasure which made the heat in his belly explode, painting hot white streaks across Josh's chest and stomach. 

They stayed like that, the alpha's cock pumping so much of his cum into the wrecked omega and a fresh, bleeding bite mark on Tyler's neck until Josh softened, slipping himself out and laying the omega delicately against the sheets. He gently lapped at the bite on the side of the omega's throat, licking at the tiny amount blood that trickled from the teeth marks that he'd left there as a claim. He peppered sweet kisses around the swollen area as he cuddled the brunet close to his sweaty chest. "I love you Joshie," the exhausted omega mumbled. "I love you too plum," Josh murmured in Tyler's ear, the pet name making the omega melt. The alpha nuzzled his nose into Tyler's throat. The omega's scent had began to change, the sweet, strong smell of peaches and plums beginning to fill the room. Josh noticed his own forest musk changing, a sweeter apple and strawberry taking its place. 

The alpha placed gentle kisses on the sleeping boy's neck, tasting the sugary sweet fruits on his scent. The door creaked, Josh quickly covering their naked bodies in a fluffy blanket before the door finally squeaked open, revealing Mr and Mrs Joseph. He smiled politely at Tyler's parents, cuddling the omega closer. "Hey son, we just wanted to check on you both," Mr Joseph explained sheepishly. Kelly awwed at her son and his mate, the change in scents catching her nose and her eyes finding the raging bite mark on the side of her son's neck. "That's fine Mr and Mrs Joseph, he just passed out a few minutes ago," the alpha grinned, carding a hand through Tyler's hair. The omega whined, turning around and snuggling his face into Josh's bare chest. "Well, I can see he's in good hands, we'll leave you both to it," Kelly grinned at the two boys. Josh thanked them as they left. He went back to carding his fingers through the omega's chocolate hair, gazing at the sleeping boy lovingly. 

He was so so in love.


	9. Who knew Tyler Joseph was so kinky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;))))))
> 
> (this took me so long, i apologise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the past few chapters have been all sex, but are you really complaining?

" _Nmph_ \- Josh," Tyler moaned brokenly. He was three fingers deep in himself, trying desperately to recreate the feeling of being so full. Their week-long heat cycle had come to an end, leaving Tyler alone and craving his alpha. He spread his garter-clad legs more, pushing his ass back up into the air as he kept fucking himself with his fingers.

He groaned in frustration.  
Slipping his fingers out and carelessly wiping them on his sheets, he grabbed his phone, opening up the camera. He posed, making sure Josh could see his cock begging for attention from the hem of the Victoria Secret panties he was wearing and snapped a picture. He then opened his messages and found his and Josh's conversation.

To: Joshie

Tyler:

 _Come over. Need you._  
(attached image)

Joshie:  
**Fuck, baby doll. I'll be there as soon as I can.**

Tyler:  
_Quickly. Please Alpha._

\---

Josh was shopping in the mall with his sister Ashley when he'd gotten two very unexpected texts from Tyler. He was currently sitting in the food court, bored and waiting for his sister to finish her shopping so they could go home. He opened his messages, nonchalantly navigating to he and his omega's conversation. His eyes widened at the sight of the picture Tyler had attached.

Tyler was sitting back, his thighs parted and his calves covered in silk stockings. The stockings were being held by a black garter belt which matched his intricate lacy panties. If he looked close enough, Josh could see the dark pink head of the omega's erect cock peeking out of the hem. His mouth watered at the sight.

To: Ashley

Josh:  
_Hurry the fuck up, we need to leave rn._

Ashley:  
**Calm the frick frack down.**

Ashley:  
**Go buy some sex toys or somthn**

Josh:  
_...just hurry up- please._

The more the alpha thought about it, the more enticing the idea Ashley had planted in his head was.

Looking across from him, he saw a dark store front and a pink neon sign at the top flashing its name. 'Sexual Healing'. Smirking, Joshua opened his omega's conversation, quickly typing a message before practically sprinting towards the sex shop.

To: Tyler

Joshie:  
**Getting you a special gift. Hold on a lil' longer peach**.

\---

A loud knock at the door startled Tyler. The omega had been lazily pumping his cock, edging himself as he waited for his alpha. He scrambled to the window, seeing Josh's car parked in his driveway. The knock sounded again, more frantic this time. The omega tucked himself back into his panties, quickly slipping on his transparent flowery kimono and rushing down the stairs to open the front door.

The door opened to reveal the red-headed alpha. "I'm sorry baby-" Josh began before he was cut off by Tyler's lips smashing against his, hunger and arousal dripping off of smaller male. The alpha groaned into his mate's mouth, his arms snaking around the younger's waist. Josh could feel Tyler's hard cock through the panties and kimono he was wearing.

The two boys broke apart, the omega noticing the pink bag the elder had in his hand. "What's that?" Tyler panted. "A surprise," the alpha smirked. The younger's face lit up. "Why don't we take this upstairs, hm?" Joshua suggested.

Tyler grinned, nodding and leading the way up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Josh still standing there at the open door. "What are you waiting for, big boy?" He asked, voice hot and sultry. "Jus' staring at you, gorgeous," Joshua breathed out. Tyler smirked slightly. He gently slipped the kimono off of his shoulders, letting it flutter to the ground, revealing his bare chest and the obscene Victoria Secrets panties and garter belt. He saw Josh's eyes widen and felt his wicked smirk grow.

"Pick it up on your way, won't cha big boy?"

\---

"God, Josh," Tyler groaned into the alpha's mouth. Their tongues intertwined, hot breaths mixing. The small omega sat in his alpha's lap. Both boys were hard as rocks, Tyler dark and pretty in his underwear and Josh straining against his boxers. "Wanna see what I got you, suga?" The alpha asked smugly. His large hands gripped Tyler's hips tightly. "Yeah," the younger breathed.

Reaching into the bag he'd bought, Josh pulled out a large pink dildo and a matching butt plug. Tyler blushed madly at the sight sex toys. "Thought these would look gorgeous inside you baby," The alpha growled, smoothing a large hand down the omega's body towards his round ass. Tyler moaned softly at Josh's words. "Can you turn around for me peach?" Josh asked, grabbing a handful of Tyler's ass and kneeding the soft flesh. The younger omega groaned, turning around on his hands and knees so his bum was facing Josh. "Bet you don't even need stretching, do you baby boy?" The alpha smirked, spanking Tyler's right cheek hard. "Fuck!" Tyler yelped, his body jolting forward with the force behind the slap, the stinging sensation sending a wave of arousal washing over him. Josh's hand left a big, angry white handprint on the reddening skin. "Now, kitten," Joshua said, his tone holding faux disappointment. "That's a naughty, _naughty_ word. I don't think such a pretty little omega should be using such foul language," the elder tskd.

And oh god did that turn Tyler on. He felt himself become completely submissive. It felt good to be told what he could and couldn't do. It felt good to be _dominated_ by Josh. "'m sorry alpha," he cried, his voice sounding small and innocent. "I'll ask you again, do you need to be stretched? Or did you do it yourself like a _bad_ boy," the alpha asked in a dominating tone. Oh gosh, Tyler thought, he could really get used to this assertive Josh. "I did it while I was waiting for you," the omega whined. The elder tskd again, smoothing his hand over the mark his hand left on Tyler's ass. "Such a naughty omega, stretching himself without his alpha," Josh scolded, bringing his hand down on Tyler's cheek again. The younger let out a shriek which faded into a trembly moan from the stinging pain.

He heard fumbling behind him and the distinct sound of a cap opening. He groaned in anticipation, sliding his hand down to palm at his aching erection through his panties. "No touching yourself Tyler," Josh ordered, making the omega snap his hand back from his crotch. The way the alpha had commanded him like that made the younger shiver. He swore he could see the hot glow of arousal coursing through his veins and throughout his whole body. He felt Josh pull his underwear down, exposing him. The elder lathered the toy in their peach flavoured lube and pressed it against Tyler's asshole. "Are you sure now, Tyler?" He asked, tone now serious. "Yes, yes Josh, please!" The omega whined. Now with consent, the alpha began slowly pushing the fake cock into the smaller. "Oh! Josh-" Tyler squealed as the elder kept pushing the thick silicone into him. "Josh Joshjoshjo-SH" the omega squeaked when the toy bottomed out. "Does that feel good kitten? Make you feel so full?" Josh teased him, pulling the silicone back and pushing it back in, simulating real thrusts. Tyler nodded hastily, grabbing fistfuls of his sheets while Josh kept fucking him with the fake toy. "Feel so good, so full," he whined out.

"You wanna try suck my cock baby?" The alpha asked, palming his erection with one hand while he kept harshly fucking the silicone toy into his omega with the other. "God, yes," Tyler moaned. Josh stopped his movements, pulling his trousers and boxers down. He left the toy inside the omega, moving so he was in front of Tyler. The younger's eyes bulged out of his skull. Josh was huge, even off rut. His face blushed crimson as he eyed the alpha's large cock, his tip leaking precome. Josh smirked as he stroked himself, watching Tyler lick his lips in anticipation. "You ready baby boy?" Josh asked the younger. Tyler nodded furiously, his mouth watering. The omega hesitantly took Josh into his hand, stroking up and down languidly. The alpha groaned lowly. "Such a good boy," he moaned under his breath. Motivated, Tyler took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. "Oh god, Tyler," Josh breathed out. The younger looked up, locking eyes with the elder as he took more and more into his mouth. Josh let out a loud groan as he watched Tyler's eyes water as his nose settled into the alpha's neat, corse hair. "God baby, look so gorgeous taking my cock like that," he groaned, fisting his hands in the omega's hair. A gag arouse from Tyler's throat which sounded like music to Josh's ears.

The younger pulled off of the other's cock, wiping excess spit from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Wan' you to fuck my mouth, big boy," he said seductively, pure lust dripping from every word. Josh groaned loudly. He slowly guided himself into Tyler's mouth, one hand resting at the back of his head. He lowered the younger until he was at the base once again. "Ready, sweetheart?" He asked, getting a shaky half-nod from the small boy. Slowly, always slowly, he tugged Tyler's head up only to shove him back down a second later. The omega gagged loudly as Josh began frantically fucking his mouth. One large hand at the back of his head became two. He let out tiny whimpers and moans, the sound vibrating through the elder's shaft and making him shiver and groan. "Taking my cock so good peach," Josh grunted. Tyler shakily released himself from his panties, stroking himself as frantically as his alpha was using his mouth. Before he could reach his peak, Josh pulled his head off, crashing their lips together hotly. The elder could taste himself on Tyler's lips and it only seemed to turn him on even more.

"Want you inside me J, please," Tyler begged. He hesitantly began to grind his hips, the toy inside him moving with him. "I'd love to baby," Joshua purred. "Lay down on your back for me darlin'," the alpha growled, his voice holding dominance. Tyler eagerly laid on his back, the toy pressing against his prostate and ripping a moan from his throat. "Good boy," Josh groaned. Seeing his omega completely submitting to him made his cock twitch. He gently removed the silicone from Tyler, his mouth watering at the sight of his exposed omega. "So gorgeous baby," Josh grunted lowly. "Please J, please," the younger begged, "need you inside me,".

"Okay darlin', hold on just two seconds for me," the alpha said as he gently spread the omega's legs and settled in between them. "Are you ready baby?" He asked the smaller, earning a vigorous nod and a whimper from the aforementioned boy. Josh placed his hand on Tyler's chin, tilting his head up to look the elder in the eyes. "No, you gotta use your words baby doll," he said, his tone holding dominance over the omega. Tyler whimpered. "Yes d-Josh, 'm ready, please," he moaned. The alpha grinned, lining himself up and pushing into Tyler. The younger whimpered, feeling Josh's thick length push into him. Josh lent down, kissing the other boy as he bottomed out inside of him. He groaned into the omega's mouth as he felt Tyler: hot and tight around him. "God Tyler, so tight baby, so good for me," he moaned, thumbing over one of Tyler's nipples. The omega whined at the contact. "Move J," Tyler pleaded. The alpha complied, pulling out and then sinking himself back into the omega. He set a powerful rhythm, pulling out and slamming into Tyler over and over again.

"Ah! Josh! So good, so big," Tyler moaned, Josh's hips slapping against his own. He could feel the burn in his abdomen become overpowering. "'m close, so close J," the omega whimpered. The elder smirked, taking Tyler into his hand and stroking to the rhythm of his own hips plowing the smaller omega. "Please da-daddy," Tyler whispered however still audible enough for the alpha to hear and his hips to stutter in their tempo. He thought for a moment, grinning and continuing to plow his hips into the younger. "Tell daddy what you want Hun," Joshua murmured. Tyler whimpered loudly. "Please, c-choke me alpha," he begged. The alpha groaned, placing his hand over Tyler's throat and gripping lightly. The omega yelped, the fire licking at his abdomen becoming too much. He came in long ribbons, shooting all over himself and covering his chest and stomach in white streaks. Joshua moaned loudly, releasing himself inside of the omega.

They stayed like that for a moment before the alpha collapsed besides the younger omega. Tyler blushed at how he slipped up and outted himself as having a secret daddy kink. Josh wordlessly picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom and sitting him down on the closed toilet seat. "I'm sorry if that was weird for you," he muttered, watching Josh as he twisted the taps on the bath to let the water run into it. "No need to apologise baby, I enjoyed it," the elder turned his head to smile warmly at him, "just never pegged you as the kinky type," he laughed. Tyler blushed madly and shrugged.

Josh kneeled on the floor in front of the younger, lifting his legs and first, slipping the stockings off, then the panties and the garter belt. He lifted the omega and gently laying him in the bubble filled tub. Josh then stepped into the tub, sitting behind him. Tyler laid back, sighing as he relaxed into Josh's chest. The alpha wrapped his arms around his omega, kissing the back of his neck lovingly. "Thank you Josh," Tyler murmured.

"Anything for you Hun,".


	10. sorry

hey guys. i'm so so sorry if you see this updated and got excited to read another chapter from me. truth is, this breaks my heart. i absolutely love this book and i had such big plans for where it was going to go. but alas, life got in the way.

the reason for my lack of motivation, severe writers' block and general ill mental health is mostly beacuse my father passed away in july of 2017. he was very ill his whole life and was physically disabled. since he died my whole life and my mental health went really downhill. 

and one of the worst parts was that i hadn't come out to him as transgender yet, and i never will be able to. so i will, to him, always be his daughter and that literally hurts so much. 

anyway, thank you for reading this. i've put apologising off long enough. i truly am sorry.

\- connor


End file.
